


Worldwide

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Series: Casual Love [10]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Husbands, and drew is so fucking soft, and sad, i love them, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Rick had been gone for 6 weeks for some training seminars. For a brand new marriage, 6 weeks is a pretty long time to be apart.





	Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what is this? A brand new fic from an author who hasn't written in months? What the hecko???
> 
> But like seriously I'm sorry, I've had a lot to do with school and work and a whole internship, I've had no time to write, which is terrible! But I'm back! With soft fics! So soft! 
> 
> please don't hate me.
> 
> xx

\--------

Drew had been waiting for 6 weeks for this very moment. The day Rick would step off of that plane, back into his arms, back into his life.

Still, he was nervous. They were married, yes, but they had just gotten married when Rick got the offer.

\-------

“What’s that?” Drew leaned over Rick’s shoulder, glancing at the extensive packet of paperwork in his hands.

“I have to go to some training seminars at West Point. Well, I got invited. But it has been made clear that it would be… _rude_ of me to decline.” The exasperation in Rick’s voice betrayed his disdain at being forced into doing something he doesn’t want to do.

“What’s wrong with that? It’s kinda like paid vacation. We both know those seminars are bullshit anyways.”

“It’s not that. It’s the fact that they’re _forcing_ me to go.” Rick was more of a free spirit. He was willing to do almost anything, but the second he felt forced into something, his motivation dropped to zero. It’s why laundry was such a point of contention.

“Stop being such a drama queen. It won’t be that bad.” Drew spins Rick around to face him, his brow furrowing when Rick won’t meet his eyes.

“It’s not just that either. Its for 6 weeks.”

“What?”

“Now you see why I don’t want to go? I don’t want to spend 6 weeks away from you, especially after we just got married, what, two weeks ago?”

“17 days.” The tone of Drew’s voice made Rick press slump against the counter so that he could press his face into Drew’s chest. He just sounded so _sad_. It was as if his entire world had just crashed down.

“It’s only 6 weeks. We can do this.”

\-------

That 6 weeks had been hard on the both of them. They already had trouble making time for each other regularly, with their work schedules being as erratic as the were. Add in the time difference, and it was almost impossible for them to have the time for a phone call. 

Drew was struggling, and it showed. His work suffered, his relationships suffered, he was miserable. He tended to get like this when Rick was gone, and he knew that Rick was coming back. But that didn’t change the ache he felt every time he woke up to an empty bed, or saw Rick’s clothes sitting in the laundry room. 

He had been counting down the days until Rick came back home. 

And today was finally that day.

\-------

Drew was at the airport much too early, having to sit and wait for hours for Rick’s flight. He pacd and fidgeted and ate overpriced airplane food and napped and paced and fidgeted. All of it was worth it, though.

Because the love of his life was walking towards him, looking tired and much too good in those fatigues.

Drew let the breath that had accumulated in his chest finally escape. He hadn’t known how truly stressed he was until he saw Rick. His amazing, beautiful, perfect husband, whose grin was infectious.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Their breathy whispered turned into soft giggles as they embraced, holding each other for what felt like ages, and yet nowhere near long enough. 

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Rick fumbles for Drew’s hand before interlocking their fingers, pulling them up to his mouth so his lips could brush against each knuckle.

“Let’s go.”

\-------

The silence threatening to overwhelm them wasn’t an uncomfortable one. It was filled with so much love, so much longing, that they just didn’t have the words to express how they felt. But it was ok.

Because they were together.

Opening the door to their home, Rick gasps, much to Drew’s amusement. Rick shakes his head.

“This is so fucking stupid. You’re such an idiot.”

“Shut up, you love it.” Drew kissed Rick on the cheek, gently pushing him into the living room.

It had taken a while to get everything set up for Rick’s return. Drew knew that Rick wouldn’t want a big gathering of people to welcome him back. He wasn’t that type of person. Yet Drew still felt the need to do _something_ for him. Especially after missing him so much.

Apple pie scented candles had given the entire house a domestic smell. Soft light illuminated their dinner table, which was set for them. Drew walked over to the stereo, pressing play on the queued up music before drifting back over to his husband, allowing his lips to settle into the other man’s shoulder blade. 

“I missed you.”

“I can tell. You really did all of this for me?”

“Of course. I love you, Rick. I was admittedly not the happiest person while you were gone.” Rick snorts quietly. He knew how Drew got when he was lonely.

“Thank you. It’s wonderful.” They smiled at each other, love filling the room.

“Let’s eat.”

\-------

There weren’t many things Rick enjoyed more than Drew’s cooking. Being with Drew, eating his cooking after a long day? Probably his favorite way to end a day. The way Drew’s eyes lit up as he spoke, how he gestured, how he could forget where they were because he was so caught up in the moment, so enamored? It was perfect to Rick. He wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life.

Placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Rick follows Drew into their bedroom. 

“I am so tired.” Rick can barely get the words out without yawning. He pulls his shirt off, watching how Drew’s eyes follow the movement of his hands greedily.

“Shower first. Then bed.” Drew’s groans of displeasure follow Rick into the bathroom, causing him to force himself to hold in his giggles.

“No faiiiiiir.”

“Yes fair. I’m not having sex with you until you shower, you dirty man.”

Drew’s complete and utter shock broke Rick, who couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“Come on, let’s just shower.”

\-------

Drew’s hands traced up Rick’s sides, prompting shivers.

“I missed this. I missed you.” Drew mumbled sentiments into Rick’s skin, vibrations sending soft shockwaves through his body.

“I know. I didn’t like being away from you for so long.” Rick pushes Drew’s face up so that he can kiss the doctor, drawing him closer and kissing him deeper, savoring every second.

“Drew.”

“Yes Rick?”

“I want to do this every day for the rest of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don’t ever want to be away from you. You’re...everything to me. And I know I don’t tell you enough, and we’ve been through a lot, and I haven’t always been here for you. But I’m so in love with you. I don’t want you to ever forget it.” Rick sighs. He couldn’t ask for anything else in life. This was it. This was all he wanted.

“Thank you. I love you too. Waking up every day knowing that you’re mine, that we’ll get to raise a family together, that you’ll be mine for the rest of my life? It’s all I’ll ever need. You’re all I’ll ever need, Rick. You’re it.”

“Drew?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you blow out the candles?”

“Shit!”


End file.
